The Groping Diaries
by Preussisch
Summary: China coming across South Korea's diary by accident, and decides to read it through, discovering a bit more then he'd like about the nation. Rated M for cursing and utter stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

The Chinese man huffed to himself, whisking about his younger brother's room in search of his beloved Shinatty-Chan plush. Taiwan's room? _Nope_. Japan's? _Nada_. North Korea? _Ditto_. The last remaining place in his vast, oriental-inspired house? South Korea's room, his current occupation. Yao sighed and began rummaging through the Korean's closet, pushing aside dozens of boxes yet to be unpacked. After several minutes of searching a small, golden-bound book enscripted with in bold yellow print.

"**What's this, aru**?" He spoke to himself, cursing under his breath when he discovered that it was bound by a small silver lock- only causing his curiousity to bubble over. China immediately pushed any thoughts about Shinatty out of his mind as he started tearing open box after box of useless garbage (And things that the oriental wouldn't like to think about) until he came across the object of his search, a tiny, slightly rusted key that looked as if it had been abandoned in the packing box for some time now. "**Ah, finally. Now let's see**~" The lock gave off a faint _clink _as Yao, anticipating what deep, dark secrets he might find in the little book, twisted the little key through it...

_Dear Diary-book, _

_Today I went to the world meeting with China-Kun to do stuff like talk to everyone. I saw Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, that one wierd Italian, and a bunch of blonde guys. China introduced me to people like Britain, Russia (although Yao tried to shove me into him and run away), a really creepy blonde guy who sounded like he was plugging his nose and asked me how old I am, the American who gave me a meat-sandwich that China smacked out of my hands, and I think I saw someone who looked a bit like America. _

_Later in the day I got to meet a bunch more blonde people. And this one guy who had white hair like an old person and threw a chickling-bird at me when I tried to engage in friendly conversation with him. But, anyways, that one Italian was really nice to me, although that prick-German tried to kill me I think. But the worst of all was when I spoke to this nice little yellow-haired girl. All I did was run up to her, introduce myself, and we were talking for a bit about things like flowers and llama-beasts and anime, which I had to show to her._

_After everybody had left, I was showing her how to draw people even better then her brother (Bruder? Brodder? Broder?) does, according to her. Everything was going great up until when she asked me who the girl was that I had drawn, and why she had such big breasts. I told her that I was drawing her, and she even blushed a little bit! And then I put my hands on her chest and asked if I could claim her. I hadn't realized that her big brother had walked into the room, and I guess he took that the wrong way, since he took out a bunch of guns and I think a throwing knife? ("._.) So I started running away, and I maybe got shot, I'm not sure. But the next day everybody was wondering where all the bullet holes in the walls, ceiling, and floor came from...I blamed it on China-sempai and tried to avoid Swisszerland (Swizzerland? Switsserland?) for the rest of the day. And for some reason Licktenstien (( Licktenstein? Liketenstien? )) wasn't at the meeting with the rest of us. Her douchey-meanhead brother said that she wasn't fit to come to the meeting due to some sicky-thingy._

China closed up the book and stashed it back in the box, practically flying out of the room once he heard someone enter the house. "...**What did I just read, aru**?" He took a mental note to read more of it when the Korean left to whatever he did all day tomorrow, as he always did.


	2. Intermission

Author's note ::

Oh my Gott, sorry about my hiatus! _ I've been catching up on schoolwork and had quite a bit of writer's block, so here's a quick chapter for you guise! TwT Anywho, here's the Asian's names.

Im Yong Soo: South Korea

Mei-Mei: Taiwan

Kiku Honda: Japan

Yao Wang: China

Kaoru: Hong Kong

* * *

Dinner went as usual between the orientals, a lively current of banter being exchanged between the several nations who lived in the house. Well, whenever someone was able to get a word in between Yong Soo and Kiku's argument, that is. Something about the meeting... Yao's thoughts drifted back to what he had read the day before, as had been happening since the previous night. _I still can't believe Korea did that aru...I knew he does that to me and Rìběn sometimes, but Liechtenstein-chan? I must apologize to Vash for Yong Soo's behavior at the next meeting aru_. "China-kun, don't you agree with me?" Yao looked up in surprise from his brooding at the Japanese man. "Hmm...? Oh, yes-"

"Kyaaa, you agree with that traitor?!" Korea cut him off indignantly.

"No, I mean, quiet you two! It's disrespectful to our anscestors who worked so hard to put food on our table for you to waste it over bickering aru!" Yao snapped at them harshly. It seemed like the arguing and little bickering between the two Asian nations never ceased, especially when neither could make a point.

After that, the meal continued in silence, excluding the occasional mutter or snort from a very self-righteous South Korea. "_Da-ze_..." He was silenced from further complaints by a glare from Yao. After everyone had finished and China had concluded a prayer for good weather on Mei-Mei's trip back to her homeland, which was several days overdue, and a general blessing of good luck, the remaining four nations went back to their usual business about the house and it's expansive gardens. Kaoru was currently meditating in the small sunroom with the radio playing softly, Im Yong Soo was happily playing around with the koi in the outside pond, and Kiku had accompanied Mei-Mei on her trip home, and he would return in a day or so (much to Korea's disappointment; he'd hoped that Japan would be gone for a much longer period of time). Yao was up to a much more secretive task, however: Gaining access to Korea's room and the 'special' journal within. The contents of Yong Soo's book had been nagging at his mind especially strongly for the past hour, and he was now determined to grab the book while Korea was busy outside. He walked past the sunroom carrying a broom and dustpan, seeming like he was just cleaning the house to Hong Kong. Yao breathed a sigh of relief when Kaoru didn't ask any questions about where specifically he was going off to clean; the flat was already in mint-condition due to Kiku's dislike of dirty places. But the rest of the house was an entirely different world compared to Korea's domain- abandoned magazines, manga, and clothes littered the wood floors, a place dubbed unsuitable to live by the rest of the residents.

Yao muttered under his breath about telling Yong Soo to clean up his mess sometime soon as he fumbled with the lock, cursing quietly when he found himself unable to open it without physical force. He sighed and placed the modern metal lock in one hand, swiftly bringing down his other upon it in a chopping motion- snapping the main part from the attachment with unnatural strength, the same one that allowed the oldest of the Asian nations to smash through walls when he had the mind to. A smug smirk at his handiwork graced the Chinese man's somewhat feminine face, though it quickly dropped once he realized that Korea would surely notice the lock's absence from his door. "Damn that Yong Soo...aru..." He momentarily closed his eyes and continued on to open the door and enter the room. His perky nose was greeted with the strong smell of some kind of rotting food and thick incense, which had probably been used by South Korea as a 'clever' idea to hide the state of his room from everyone else.


End file.
